Cute Bubbline(:
by maybeimtheonewhos-nuts
Summary: Hey(: I'm 100000.2% new so please go easy on me, and I've never written a fanfic before. I've always either done poetry, or just regular writing. And this is my first post on this site, so I just made this account. I'd say it's rated teen I guess? There's no actual sexual content, but there is profanity. Up to 'the f word' lol. But yeah critique/rookie advice is certainly welcomeC:


"Dear diary." She began. "Today was lame. Not because of Jake's dumb jokes, or Finn's complete lack of any knowledge whatsoever..." She trailed off, caught by her heartbeat. "But because of.." She made a face, followed by a frustrated grunt. "Because of.." "Of.." "Glob!" she threw down her journal, and floated to her axe bass. "Because of..." she mumbled to herself. Strumming a C minor...

"Because of her  
I cannot sleep  
it's always her  
who's in my dreams

I want her  
out of my head  
but I want to hold  
her in my bed

her skin so soft  
her mouth so sweet  
I want nothing more

than our lips to meet  
but there's no way  
in the Nightosphere  
that our love  
could ever be sincere

so I sulk in my cave  
and write cliche poetry  
maybe one day you'll..you'll notice me."

Marceline sighed a dreadful, longing sigh. Leaning her bass back against her wall, her feet met the ground as she walked back over to her bed. She turned off her light. "Bonnibel, you really are something."

* * *

Marceline woke up to the sound of Jake and Finn literally screaming.  
Jumping to her feet, forgetting how to float, she stumbled down the stairs and swung open her front door. "Oh, hey Marceline!" Finn exclaimed. "What are you two doing omg" Jake was stretched into a suit for Finn. "Just trying to communicate with the bats is all!" Marceline steamed. "It's like 6 in the bleeping morning you idiots! Get out of here!" Finn looked hurt. Jake was just happy to get away from Marceline. They stretched off. Marceline scratched her head. "Freaks."

Brushing her hair, she couldn't help but think about PB again. Not like she ever stopped thinking about her, but some days were better than others. But today was different. Today she had decided to go hang with her. She just had no idea how to approach her. 

* * *

"Hey Pb" Marceline mumbled to herself as she made her way to the kingdom. Usually she would have floated, but sometimes she just wanted to feel less...dead. She twirled her red umbrella above her. "'Sup Pb? no..Hi bonnibell." She ran her hand through her hair, stressing. "No..ay, bonny..no.. Oh, Math!" She kicked the nearest rock out of frustration. "This is so lame. Why do I even care? As if she ever did for me?" She stopped dead in her tracks at the thought. Her heart dropped, and she could feel her throat close. The burning sensation in her face, the tears welling up. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that she had arrived at the gates minutes ago. Her chest fluttered at the sound of Pb's voice.  
"Marceline? What are you doing here?" Apparently the banana guards were concerned about Marceline just standing in front of the gates, mumbling to herself.  
"Uh.. oh, u-um.." She couldn't grasp her train of thought, everything in her head was scrambled. "J-just here to uh.." PB looked concerned.  
"Marcy, you okay? You seem a bit..off. Or, you have. Lately. You always seem so distant, and... like..flustered. Do you have a fever? I have been working on a formula that completely obliterates any sort of disease, including the common cold slash flu; although I don't know how it would work on a vampire, assuming vampires can contract an illness, but maybe I could care for you or something. Do you like tea? Maybe I coul-"  
"Bonny sh, I am fine" She could feel her cheeks burning up. _She cares about me?_ Pb dropped her head, intently staring at her toes.  
"Sorry, I just.." Marceline's heart skipped with a weird surge of excitement and curiosity.  
"You just...? You just what?"  
"I just care about you a lot, is all."  
"Ha, Bonny I didn't know you had feelings to be honest, always so wrapped up in your science experiments and whatnot," Marceline scoffed, her face bright. Pb looked up, a grin forming on her face.  
"Psh look who's talking"

* * *

Marceline floated behind Pb as she tinkered with test tubes and beakers, neatly organized on her desk, all filled with brightly colored, mysterious liquids.  
"What's that?" Marceline pointed, curiosity peaked  
"A substance that I am not going to try to explain to you."  
"What about that?"  
"Yet another substance that you will not understand."  
"And that?"  
"That is water."  
"That?"  
"That's...That is a stick, Marceline."  
Marceline grunted.  
"I'm sorry, I guess my knowledge on rocket science and vector calculus is getting a little rusty."  
Pb laughed.  
"Sorry Marcy.. Sometimes I just get so lost in my work."  
Marceline smiled. They have never gotten along this well before. It made her giddy, full of life. She was so lost in thought, again, that the sound of Pb's voice startled her. "So Marceline, I have..been meaning to ask you something.." She turned around to face Marceline, her hands behind her, gripping the table.  
"Oh, okay."  
"Well, I mean, this has been on my mind for a while now.." There was a more than awkward silence as Marceline waited for her to finish. Pb took a deep breath.  
"Dude just say it" Marceline was becoming anxious.  
"Well this isn't really something I can-" she made quotation marks with her fingers. "-just say"  
"Bonny, you can say anything to me. Really. I will never judge you. You're like, my best friend. Maybe, even more than that." Marceline paused, wishing she could reach into the air and just pull those words back into her head. Pb gave Marceline a surprised look.  
"What do you..mean?"  
"What?"  
"What do you like mean by that?"  
"By what?"  
"By what you said"  
"What did I say?"  
"The thing..thing you just said. Explain it to me"  
"What thing"  
"Marceline you know exactly what I am talking about."  
"No I don't."  
"Marceline the thing you _just_ said."  
"Said what?"  
"What you JUST SAID LIKE A MINUTE AGO"  
"What?"  
"MARCIL-ma-S-SERIOUSLY?"  
"Seriously what?"  
"MARCELINE"  
"Wha-" Marceline was cut off by Pb's kiss. Marceline's eyes widened, her heart stopped, she couldn't breath. She broke the kiss, stunned. "W-wha-What? The he..." She could hardly speak. "WHAT THE HELL BONNY?"  
Pb panicked.  
"Oh my glob oh my glob I am so sorry I just reacted and I just I don't know what that was I am so sorry" She was almost in tears now "I swear to glob I have no idea what just happen I really didn't mean it oh man oh man I just" She started sobbing. Words kept falling out of her mouth, her hands shaking. She got on the floor in a fetal position, still crying.  
Marceline gathered herself, and looked down at Pb. She felt a ping of regret.  
"NONONONONONONONONONONONO" Pb was becoming unhinged at this point.  
Marceline took a deep breath, and sat next to Pb. She put her legs out in front of her, staring at her shoes. She sighed.  
"Bonny, it's okay." She wrapped an arm around Pb. Pb was still hysterical. "Damn girl, calm down. You're blowing this out of proportion." Pb still didn't stop. Marceline became frustrated. After another five minutes of Pb's hyperventilating and choppy breathing, blended with a pinch of pathetic rambling, Marceline had enough. She shook her violently, yelling in her ear, "STOP CRYING YOU FREAK" PB gasped, startled to say the least. She inhaled a shaky breath.  
"I am so sorry Marceline"  
"Okay cool you have been saying that for the last fifteen minutes. I think I get it." Pb spat out a laugh/sniffle.  
"Okay. I am okay now." She looked at Marceline, unsure of what to do. Marceline smiled back.  
"Bonnibel. It's okay. Really.. Really okay." Pb smiled. Hesitating, she leaned into Marceline. Marceline wrapped her arms around her. Marceline could feel Pb's heart beat, synchronized with her's. It felt amazing. They listened to each other's breathing patterns for a long time. Pb began to drift off. Marceline's brain was still scrambled. She was furious with herself because of the way she reacted. That kiss was probably the best thing that happened to her. She wasn't going to let this moment go. "Bonny, listen.." She could feel Pb's heart skip. Marceline smiled again.  
"I'm sorry" Pb repeated herself  
"Bonnibel oh my glob stop saying that. And I was just going to say-" She took in a sharp breath "-dude, it wasn't _that_ bad." Pb looked up at Marceline.  
"Wait, what wasn't?"  
"What?"  
"Marceline I swear to glob if you pull this again I will slap your shit" Marceline abrupter in laughter, Pb joining in. Marceline had never heard her laugh like this before..She took note how beautiful it was.  
"I was kidding dude. Calm down."  
"Damn right you were. Now please, for the love of glob, answer my stupid question, you silly goose."  
"Riiiiiggghhht. Right. Okay. Now. Time for totally honest, totally weird moment here."  
"Marceline I don't think this could get any weirder, so do not hesitate to say ANYTHING." Marceline grinned.  
"Bonny" She closed her eyes, wondering if she was going to regret saying it. She took a breath.  
"Just pretend it's a bandaid. Like, just spit it out. Really fast. Don't even think about it." Pb advised.  
"Okay. Okay okay okay okay okay. Bonny."  
"Yes?"  
"Okay. Okay. Okay."  
"BANDAID MARCY"  
"OKAY SO I THINK I THINK MAYBE JUST MAYBE I KINDA SORTA LIKED IT" Pb got off of Marcy and looked at her, trying her best not to show her excitement.  
"Oh" Was all Pb could manage.  
"Okay" Marceline breathed, biting her lip.  
"Okay." Pb said back. And as if some sort of, knowing conformation, Marceline leaned into Pb. She clenched her fists as hard as she possibly could, trying not to freak out and do something weird, as their lips met. And it was like a thousand weights were lifted off of her chest. And like a door was opened. A door that plagued her mind every waking day. A door that was held in her heart, locked shut. And as Marceline felt Bonny's smile spread on her mouth, she couldn't help but to smile too. A burning sensation flooded Marceline's chest, and her insides turned to liquid. Her mind was scrambled as they both pulled back for air, bewildered, grinning like idiots. Pb managed between her gasps, "I have wanted this for so long Marcy like you have no idea" "Me too" Marceline said as she went back into Pb, they're bodies as close as they could manage. Pb wrapped her arms around Pb's neck, her hands desperately clutching her hair. Without breaking contact, Marcline pinned Bubblegum on the floor. They're bodies, lips, arms, everything, intertwined as they're hearts raced and they smiled and laughed. Breathing. Begging for more. They couldn't get enough of each other's everything. They're hands explored each other, up and down, grabbing clothing. It was beautiful. Marceline grabbed Pb's hands and brought them both to their feet. Guiding Pb to her bed, she flopped down, still laughing. Pb climbed on top of her, not even hesitating to resume their business. After a long while, Pb pulled back. She looked into Marceline's eyes, smiling. "Marcline..Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Marceline smiled, surprised.  
"No, you haven't." Her eyes glistened. "Did I ever tell you that every time I ever saw you, ever, you made me want to scream, grab you, pull you into me and just make out with you like crazy?" Bubblegum was almost in tears she was so happy. And angry.  
"What?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING YEARS AGO? I FELT THE SAME DAMN WAY!" Marceline laughed.  
"Well let's not waste any more time."  
After their lips were throbbing and their eye lids were heavy, Bubblegum got off of Marceline. She lied next to her, sighing. "Woah"  
"Yeah. Woah." Marceline pulled Bubblegum close to her, wrapping herself around her. They listened to each other breath for a while, still smiling. They're heartbeats again synchronized. "Bonny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want this to be, like, a thing?"  
"Haha what?"  
"Like, I wanna make this a thing."  
"Pshhh are you asking me out?"  
"Well not exactly I mean if you wanna but I don't want to like ruin anything or whatever but like I me-" Bubblegum rolled over to face Marceline, putting a finger on her lips.  
"Sh. Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend." Marceline beamed. Then panicked.  
"Fuck I think I love you" Pb's eyes widened  
"Fuck I think I love you too"

~Okay so I'm totally new to this and this is my first fanfic ever and idk give me some feedback y0~


End file.
